The anthracylinone, adriamycin, is currently regarded as one of the most promising anticancer agents under investigation. It is particularly noteworthy for its activity against solid human tumors. The objective of this project is to develop a practical synthesis of acriamycin which will alleviate the current scarcity and reduce the present astronomical price of the drug. Preparation of various analogs of adriamycin is also intended.